


【BBFF】如何成为完美Alpha——Billy视角

by WallisMXLee



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallisMXLee/pseuds/WallisMXLee
Summary: 老福特搬文存档，ABO设定





	【BBFF】如何成为完美Alpha——Billy视角

如何成为完美Alpha  
Freddy教Billy怎样成为完美Alpha的训练记录

划重点：刚分化的Alpha和毫无戒备的Omega，梗来自于微博大大@犹太男孩真他妈好。  
激情产文，小男孩真是太可爱了。

 

“我觉得Billy会分化成Alpha，”Pedro手舞足蹈地比划着，“你们看他打架的样子就知道了，嘭！噼里啪啦轰！”

“老兄，这可不是我，你看起来像是被雷劈了。”Billy哼哼着，捞走了盘子里最后一块披萨。

Mary则摇摇头，“做一个整天精力过于旺盛的Alpha有什么好的，Billy，我觉得Beta就很好，相信我，Beta是最理性、最冷静的Gender，大部分职业在招聘的时候更倾向于Beta，因为他们足够克制，不会因为冲动影响工作……”

“还是Omega吧！”Freddy快乐地插嘴，“Billy，你要是分化成了Omega，我可以教你一点经验和注意事项！”

“得了吧Freddy，你有什么经验。”Mary好笑地揉揉Freddy的卷毛，“你也才刚刚分化不久呢！”

“但是我已经了解了充分的理论知识和丰富的前人经验！”Freddy骄傲地挺起小胸脯，“我已经看完了《Omega分化指南》、《教你如何制服Alpha》、《Sivana博士推荐Omega必读书目》、《发情期注意事项》……唔！”

Mary眼疾手快地捂住Freddy的嘴，Darla依然懵懂地抬头问，“发情期是什么？”

“好孩子，我很乐意找时机跟你科普一些必要的知识，但是不是今天。” Mary不得不抱起最小的妹妹，快速地离开了孩子们的家庭会议现场，“走，我们去看看昨天给小鸟做的窝有没有被雨淋坏。”

Mary一走，Freddy干脆凑到了Billy的耳边，小声地说，“Billy，我还看过《标记安全注意事项》、《让Alpha快速冷静的108种办法》、《Alpha都在想什么》……知己知彼，百战百胜！相信我，你有什么想了解的，都可以找我！”

Freddy说话时的气流像小刷子一样刷在Billy的耳边，像痒痒挠一样挠得Billy心头发颤，他略微不自在地偏过头，垂着眼睛掩饰自己的情绪。

他比Freddy还要大几个月，但是分化期却迟迟不来，说实话，他自己心里也是有些着急，通常来说，Alpha、Omega的分化都比较早，只有Beta才会较晚地迎来分化，虽然Beta由于不受信息素干扰的特性，是人们公认更适合精尖产业的Gender，但是……

他睫毛抖了抖。

……他还是想知道Freddy信息素是什么味道的。

Vascu夫妇都是Beta，Mary也分化成了Beta，家里其他人都还没有进入青春期，除了Freddy自己，没有人知道他的信息素是什么味道，Freddy虽然说了自己的信息素是“阳光暴晒着刚割过草浇完水的草坪的味道”，但是那毕竟是不一样的， 描述和自己闻到是不一样的体会。他只是想自己闻闻Freddy描述的那个味道。

——分化成Omega也行啊，Billy默默地想着。

很快家里的孩子们就不再为Billy到底会分化成Alpha, Omega还是Beta感到费心了，因为他终于迎来了分化期。

分化是在睡觉的时候突如其来的，Billy睡得迷迷糊糊的时候觉得身上燥热，心里烦闷，好像有什么东西蠢蠢欲动想要发泄出来，他一脚踹开了被子，燥热却没有缓解，下铺的Freddy突然跳了起来，动作灵活地不像个需要拄拐杖的小瘸子，他兴奋地摇晃着Billy的床铺，兴高采烈的样子简直像是自己在经历分化。

“我的天呐！Billy，你分化了！”他兴奋地凑上去闻Billy的信息素，“瞧瞧，你的信息素——我是说快闻闻！我说不出来，这是什么味道！哇伙计，你闻起来像是被雷劈了一样！”

Billy昏头昏脑地听着Freddy大呼小叫，他是没有闻出来自己身上到底是什么味道，但是Freddy！Freddy的味道清晰地传过来，阳光下的草坪清香，带着一点泥土的苦涩和芬芳，在他此刻昏沉的大脑中格外明显。

老天！他在分化！虽然一时间还不能确认自己到底是Alpha还是Omega，但是！Freddy这个小傻子！就不能安静一点做点除了嚷嚷以外的事吗！

Billy口干舌燥地想着，比如，先给我倒杯水？

Freddy终于从兴奋中回过神，他赶紧一瘸一拐地敲开了Vascu夫妇的门，手舞足蹈地向他们宣布了这个好消息，此时已经离起床时间不远了，夫妻俩帮Billy准备了水和干净的衣服，让Freddy留在了客厅，毕竟分化的时候产生的信息素过于浓烈，不管怎么样，总不能让一个未成年的Omega陪在身边。

等到晚上的时候，Billy已经完成了自己的分化。

“所以我们家里有第一个Alpha了！”Freddy快乐地一把揽过自己兄弟的肩膀，整个人几乎都要吊在Billy身上。

Billy为这个以往再正常不过的动作倏地脸红了，信息素不受控制地散发出来，Freddy被呛得打了个喷嚏，“噢，Billy，你这味道可太冲了，你得学着怎么控制它！”

一丝属于Freddy的信息素受到刺激，悄悄泄露出来，青涩的Alpha本能地捕捉到了这味道，对Omega地追逐天性让他几乎是不假思索地凑到了Freddy的后颈那儿，贪婪地嗅着这迷人的气息。

但是在全家人都在场的客厅里这么干，可不是个好主意，家里的大小孩子们都新奇地看着他们的互动，Darla用力抽动着鼻子，奶声奶气地说，“我可什么都没闻到！Freddy，Billy闻起来事什么味道呀！”

Freddy转过头，跟最小的妹妹说，“闻起来像是最闷热的夏天，第一道雷落下来的瞬间，空气里噼里啪啦电闪雷鸣的味道！”

小妹妹皱着鼻子，努力地想象，却还是想不出来这是什么样的味道，她装模做样地叹了口气，说，“看起来还是只能等到我长大的那天，才能知道啦！”

家里人都被她逗笑了，只有Billy，Billy着迷地看着Freddy毫无防备的后颈，那里有个地方正在散发出过分吸引的气息，他脑子里有个声音在催促他，本能在诱惑他，咬下去，咬下去！标记自己面前的这个Omega！

“Billy……Billy？”

Billy猛地回过神，看到Victor和Rosa正担心地看着他，

“Billy，你怎么了，你还好吗？”Rosa看着Billy突然发呆，关心地问。

Billy晃晃脑袋，摆摆手道，“我没事，我很好……很好。”

而Victor则若有所思地看了看弗莱多，又看了看Billy，没有说话。

晚上睡觉前，Victor和Rosa突然敲响了两兄弟的房门。

“什么？分开睡，那我和谁睡一个屋？”Freddy满脸的疑惑，“而且我和Billy一个屋很好，我不想换房间。”

Rosa耐心地跟他解释，“你俩已经分化了，而且……你们明白，Alpha和Omega通常来说很难在一个屋子里……和平相处。”

Freddy完全听不出她的言下之意，“可是我和Billy很好！我们完全可以和平相处，我的意思是，我们俩才不会打起来！”

不，不是这个意思，Victor开始感到深深地头疼，并不是说你们会打起来！

Rosa也肉眼可见地哽了一下，她看了一眼Victor，后者向她微微点了点头，于是她招手，示意让Billy和自己出来。

Billy知道她想说什么，他跟Rosa走出房门，来到厨房关上门，Billy垂着眼睛，明显抗拒的姿态像是第一天来到这个家时一样。

Rosa轻轻地叹了口气，欲言又止。

“Billy，你愿意和Pedro睡一个屋吗？”

Billy抿着嘴，并不回答。

“你知道的，你分化成了Alpha，而Freddy是个Omega，虽然你们都还小，但是……Victor跟我说了，我确实是疏忽了……”

她谨慎地斟酌着措辞，“我们认为，应该给你和Freddy一些私人的空间，这段时间你先和Pedro住，Eugene去和Freddy住，Mary马上要去加州读书了，她说自己的房间可以让出来，她以后假期回来可以和Darla住一个屋……”

Billy闷闷地听着，虽然他今天他确实有点没控制住，但是他绝对没有要对自己兄弟下手的想法，那只是本能，本能！他绝对可以控制自己的本能的，只是需要……

“……需要一点时间！”Freddy着急地对维克多说，“再多给Billy一点时间吧，他只是刚刚分化，还不知道怎么控制自己！”

Victor跟Freddy解释了希望他俩不要继续睡一个房间的真实原因，没想到遭到了Freddy果断的拒绝。

“Eugene每天晚上都玩游戏到深夜，你明白的，除了Pedro没人能睡得着！而Pedro——我没有任何歧视——但是他打呼噜的声音实在太大了，有时隔着墙我都能听见隔壁的呼噜声！”

小卷毛急切地为争取自己的基本权益努力着，“我和Billy相处得很好！我会教会Billy怎么适应自己得新身份的，你知道，我读了《如何控制自己的信息素》、《Alpha的必修课》，还有《怎样抵御Omega的信息素》！虽然我都用不上，但是我可以教Billy怎么控制，更何况，”他略微停顿了一下，“我们可是好兄弟！Billy绝对不会对我有任何想法的！”

Victor看着小男孩坚定的眼神，只能无奈地点头了。

为了捍卫睡一个屋的权利，Freddy认为有必要对Billy进行特训，他郑重其事地拿出一个崭新的笔记本，端端正正地写下：Freddy’s Guide to perfect Alpha-ing!

“Billy，我们一定可以帮你变成最棒的Alpha！”

——说起来很容易，但是下一刻，Billy就遭遇了A生以来最大的挑战。

Freddy一脸严肃地把Billy拉到自己的下铺坐下，从书架上取下一本书，“Billy，你现在最需要看的是这本，《如何控制自己的信息素》，你先了解一下信息素的方面，等你可以控制不让它乱跑之后，我们再学习《怎样抵御Omega的信息素》……”

Billy听着Freddy喋喋不休的念叨，心里只有一个想法，《如何控制自己的信息素》这本书，Freddy自己肯定都没有好好学！

以前他感觉不到，今天分化的时候才注意到，这个房间里根本就充满了Freddy的信息素，尤其是他现在坐的位置，Freddy的床上，简直就像置身在公园的草坪上！

老天，这浓郁的气息，他快要昏过去了。他需要很克制自己，才能不对这些信息素的邀请做出回应。

或许他应该先学习一下《怎样抵御Omega的信息素》？

偏偏小瘸子还毫无知觉，他抱着书一屁股坐到Billy身边的床铺上，书本摊开放在两人中间，他毛茸茸的脑袋就跟往常一样抵着Billy的脑袋，肩膀挨着Billy的肩膀，大腿也紧挨着Billy的大腿。

热度毫无保留地传递过来，Omega的气息顺着鼻腔往他心尖尖里钻，可怜的Billy憋得眼睛都泪汪汪的了，始作俑者还毫无知觉地念叨着书上的文字，

“想象着身体里有气息在流淌，它们会顺着血液流淌，所有Alpha和Omega的腺体都在后颈，想象后颈那里有一个开关，当你关上那个阀门……噢Billy！不是让你关我的阀门！”

Freddy被Billy突然凑到自己后颈的动作吓了一跳，接着哈哈大笑，Billy呼吸的气息喷在他的腺体上，酥麻中带着无法舒缓的麻痒，他赶紧推开自己的兄弟，一本正经地指着书上对应的地方，说，“Billy，你应该学会关掉自己的开关。”

Billy看着他故作严肃的小模样，心头像是有一千只小猫咪在冲他喵喵叫，一边喵喵喵还一边用小爪子挠他的心尖尖。

Billy绝望地想着，自己的开关可能已经被拧开到了最大的程度。

他想着自己才刚向Rosa保证了，一定要在一周内学会控制自己的气息，以及最重要的，绝对绝对不会向自己的好兄弟下手。

这个誓言看起来很快就会破灭了。

第二天早饭的时候，Rosa特别关心了一下两兄弟，“Freddy，你昨晚睡得好吗？”

Freddy精神抖擞，“非常好！我说过，Billy和我不会有任何影响！”

“Billy，那你呢，你睡得好么？”Rosa又转头去问明显萎靡得多的Billy。

“我很好。”Billy顶着两个黑眼圈，有气无力地回答，他昨晚整个被Freddy的信息素包围了，诱人的气息扑在他鼻尖，就像小奶猫在草坪上扑蝴蝶。他一整个晚上都在和自己的本能抗拒，克制自己不要翻到下铺去狠狠地咬住Freddy的后颈。

直到天快亮，他才迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

Victor明显看出了什么，但是他什么都没有说，只是拍拍Billy的肩膀，耸耸肩去上班了。

吃过早饭，Freddy就把Billy拽到了房间里，他经过一晚上的深思熟虑，已经制定了完整的训练计划。

“Billy！现在开始Prefect Alpha的测试训练！第一步，测试你对自己信息素的控制能力。”

“来，Billy，冲着我散发信息素。”Freddy大咧咧地坐在床上，Billy面对面盘腿坐在另一边床上，神色迟疑。

“这，不太好吧……”Billy犹豫着，Alpha和Omega关在房间里，还要主动散发信息素什么的……听起来就很不好。

Freddy却丝毫没有意识到有什么不妥，“那有什么的，Billy，快来！让我看看你对信息素的控制能力——呃！”

话还没说完，铺天盖地的信息素向他倾泄而来，Billy本来就在努力地克制着信息素的散发，现在这个小傻子竟然还要求他主动散发，他这么一放松，信息素简直是不要钱一样往外跑。

Freddy被这浓厚的信息素刺激得迅速脸红了，他手脚也有些发软，但还是勉强开口，“干得好，Billy，现在，再把它们收回去……”

收回去可比散发出来困难多了，尤其是Freddy的信息素也因为主人收到刺激而泄露了出来，Alpha和Omega的信息素在小小的房间里纠缠着，Billy用了很大的力气，才克制住自己没有按住Freddy吻下去，他憋了一口气，迅速跳下床打开窗户，清新的空气涌入房间，Billy头脑清醒了许多，但是他又怕这气息传出去被别的人闻到——他可不愿意别人闻到Freddy的气息，于是他赶紧又关上了窗户，自己则趁着这短暂的清醒，努力收拢自己的信息素。

Freddy已经是满脸通红，但是他还是十分敬业地在笔记本上记录，“信息素控制能力：散发，完美；收回，尚需要练习。”

由于这个插曲，两个人不得不打开门，到客厅休息了好一会儿才缓过来。

“第二步是对Omega信息素的抵抗能力。”

“嗨Billy，虽然上一个测试里，已经有一点点测试到了你对Omega信息素的抵抗能力，但是！”Freddy板着脸，“我刚刚没有故意散发信息素，所以刚刚不能测试出你真正的抵抗力，现在我要对你进行深入的测试了！”

Billy根本没心思听他说了什么，经过刚刚那件事，他现在心里直痒痒，没有多想就胡乱点了点头。

“那么，我们就开始吧。”

Freddy说着缓缓释放出自己的信息素，那青草香和刚刚被迫地释放不一样，而是十分主动地围绕着Billy，他几乎是瞬间就起了反应，脸上更是浮起红晕，他不得不挪动双腿来掩饰自己的尴尬。

他的信息素也在蠢蠢欲动，但是他还记得自己在做什么，因此十分努力地克制住了。

“还不错嘛，兄弟。”Freddy称赞了一句，“但是我还可以做得更多。”

说着他的信息素散发得更厉害了，Billy感到一阵头晕目眩，他的本能在叫嚣，他的理智却叫他克制，他整个人都要因此分裂了。

Freddy更过分，他看着Billy这个样子，露出一个狡黠地笑容，微微凑到Billy面前，对着他红扑扑的脸亲了下去。

！！

Billy正闭着眼睛努力抗拒来自本能深处的诱惑，突然被这么一亲，整个人惊得跳了起来，头“哐当”撞上了上铺的床板，疼得他“嗷”的一声，捂着脑袋在床上打滚。

始作俑者看着他这个样子，哈哈大笑。

Billy又疼又气，Omega的信息素却还在坚持不懈地刺激着他，他泪眼汪汪地看着自己笑得上气不接下气的兄弟，理智之弦终于“啪”的断裂了。

Billy一把把Freddy脸朝下按在床上，迅速压了上去，本能让他把头凑到身下这个Omega的耳后，贪婪地嗅着Omega甜美的气息，反复舔舐着后颈那个散发迷人香气的腺体。

Freddy只来得及发出一声短促的惊呼，就完全被压制住了。

在后颈游离的唇舌让他浑身酥软，贴紧的身体传递着炽热的气息，更不要说，Billy的小兄弟毫不客气地抵在他的后腰上，火热地彰显着自己的存在感。

“嗨，嗨，Billy，你冷静一点！”Freddy挣扎着，“看起来你对Omega信息素的抵抗能力还有待提升！”

不愿意再听他张嘴吐出别的单词，Billy的尖牙轻轻咬上了Freddy的腺体，小Omega整个人瞬间就软了，本能让他的身体迅速做好了被标记的准备，感到身下异样的潮湿，他面红耳赤。

好在Billy还没想就这么咬下去，他恋恋不舍地来回舔弄着那个地方，另一只手顺着Freddy的腰线缓缓往上摸，细腻的皮肤让年轻的Alpha流连忘返，微微渗出的汗水混合着他轻微的颤抖，Billy的手简直要被吸住了一样。

不知道过了多久，Billy终于放开了Freddy，翻身坐起。

Freddy简直要摊在床上了，他勉强坐起来，迅速拽过自己的笔记本，刷刷地记录着，“Billy，我觉得你对Omega信息素的抵抗能力还需要提升，我只是稍微增强了一点测试难度，你就已经控制不住了，好在你最后还是展现了优秀的自控力，我觉得我们接下来应该针对这个部分做一些加强的训练……”

“我也觉得。”Billy声音还带着一丝喑哑，他转过来朝Freddy露出一个微笑，“不如我们现在就再来一次吧。”

他的眼睛隐藏在床板下的阴影里，小虎牙随着笑容的绽开在光线下微微一闪。

Freddy记录的动作停下了，他隐约觉得，自己似乎打开了什么不得了的开关。


End file.
